


Llamas. Why is it always llamas

by llamabunnybird



Series: hetalia drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, romano puts up with so much shit, spain is in over his head, spain is prolly sleeping on the couch tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain hates it when he woke up in...well unexpected places</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing Spain remembered was walking into a club with France and Prussia in Portugal. How he ended up waking up handcuffed to a llama, however….. groaning and trying to avoid the sunbeam that seemed intent on drilling through his eyelids he opened his eyes again to check. Si the llama was still there. “carajo estoy jodido” he muttered as he flopped back on the straw. Focusing he tried to tell where he was. The distant hum of his people assured him that he was in Spain. Good. At least he hadn’t ended up in Russia (again. That had been awkward and he had almost died via a random Belarus attack). Focusing a little harder he realized that France and Prussia were not in his country. “Damn” he mutter sulkily trying to stand before he remembered the random farm animal attached to his wrist. Sighing he dug through his pockets with his other hand smiling when he found his phone. One quick speed dial later….

“YOU’RE WHAT??!!!”

“Handcuffed to a llama?” Spain held the phone away from his ear as Romano began his profanity laden rant. “Look mi cariño I don’t know how I ended up here but I would really, really appreciate it if you came with a lock pick and got me out”

“IDIOTA!! You got yourself into it you can get yourself out!”

By this time the llama looked distinctly peeved. “Look Romano I know you’re upset but the llama is unhappy and you know how I feel about llamas”

“Fine. Where are you?” said Romano sulkily. “And I would have thought you would be over that by now. It’s been a few centuries”

“Something’s can’t be unseen and it was traumatic”

“Fucking pansy”

“I love you too amore”

*click* Romano hung up the phone

“Romano?” Spain looked at the phone and looked at the llama “I didn’t tell him where I was…” he said plaintively as he began to redial.


	2. explanations

It was France’s fault in the end (wasn’t always? Following Spain’s release from the llama and subsequent depositing of him in Romano’s guest room Romano went to hunt down the other two miscreants from the previous night’s adventures. Guessing at their location he first shifted to Germany’s house 10min and a lengthy shouting match later he was en-route to France with, however, Germany’s blessing (for once) to hit Prussia upside the head. Apparently there had been several irate phone calls from the Bosses of Belgium, England, and the Netherlands around 3am. Popping into existence outside of France’s property Romano proceeded to march up to the door and ring the bell until a very very hung-over Prussia answered the door. Resisting the urge to be smug (they must have consumed truly inhuman amounts of alcohol the night before for Prussia to be this miserable), Romano proceeded to bitch at him until the appearance of an equally bedraggled France made him consider switching targets. “And further more….HOW DARE YOU LEAVE SPAIN NAKED HANDCUFFED TO A LLAMA”

In the silence following that declaration Prussia began to cackle.

“keseeeee he What?” he asked gasping for air between cackles.

Romano’s eyes suddenly blazed amber fire. Seconds later her had Prussia pinned to the hallway floor with a knife tracing circles on his throat.

“You heard me dipshit” he growled barely resisting the urge to stab him.

France rolled his eyes easily picking Romano off Prussia and putting him firmly back on the doorstep.

“Look chere” he stated smothering a smile of his own “Antonio went off after we hit the Netherlands” flipping his hair behind his ear he added “Lars took exception to..i mean in! He amended as Prussia elbowed him in the ribs. “In Belgium”

Rolling his eyes Romano took a deep breath

“So you asshats have no idea how he ended up in Catalina naked and handcuffed to a llama?”

Prussia started giggling again. France hit him upside the head with a sigh before Romano could murder him.

“Nope not a clue” he said wryly as he watched Romano fume.

“If you find out though you should totally let us know because it’s probably awesome” Prussia added

“As if I’d tell _you_ Romano said snappishly turning to go he couldn’t actually leave till he was off Frances lawn.

“Oh Romano!” Prussia called after him. “If I were you I’d check with Basque! She might know!”

Romano blinked and seconds later he was on Basque’s doorstep. “Open up!” he shouted. The hell with being smooth, he had grown up with Basque and disliked her immensely. Regrettably this lead to him forgetting the one thing he really should have remembered about Basque. Namely that she was the only other personification that had survived Spain’s uniting/requonista and thus was more than able to stand her ground. Moments later as she beat him over the head with a broom he tried his best to avoid her blows.

“Did Antonio drop you on your head as a child?!” she shrieked “I AM A LADY”

“YOU DON’T ACT LIKE IT” he bellowed back finally managing to grasp the end of the broom and tug it away from her. Tossing it as far away as he good they stood glaring at each other for a moment. “Donna Basque would you happen to know what Spain woke up in Catalonia this morning handcuffed to a llama?” he finally asked .

Basque smirked pushing her long black hair behind an ear as she sat on the porch railing “ Wrong place wrong time and a game of strip poker followed by truth or dare.” She finally stated smugly.

Romano blinked “Really?”

“really”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! hope you enjoyed the afterword. I found out sometime ago exactly how that girl in the cafe had ended up there and felt like it would be a very Spain thing to do. so here is an extra little drabble!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Fullmoon500 on tumblr after overhearing a conversation in the cafe at school...seriously folks the conversation involved one girl telling another about how she woke up without clothes handcuffed to a llama and the other girl she was telling said /again/....0_0 HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN I WANT TO KNOW


End file.
